sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Haunted World of El Superbeasto
| writer = | based on = | starring = | music = | editing = Bret Marnell | production companies = | distributor = Anchor Bay Films | released = | runtime = 77 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $10 million }} The Haunted World of El Superbeasto is a 2009 American adult animated exploitation musical black comedy horror film directed, co-written and co-produced by Rob Zombie. The film was written by Zombie and Tom Papa from Zombie's comic book series of the same name. The film was produced by Starz Media and Film Roman, with animation provided by Carbunkle Cartoons and Big Star Productions. The film stars Papa, Sheri Moon Zombie, Paul Giamatti, Tom Kenny, Rosario Dawson and Brian Posehn. Papa voices the character of El Superbeasto and Moon Zombie voices sidekick sister, Suzi-X. The film was released straight-to-DVD on September 22, 2009 and theatrically in some international territories. Plot The film follows the adventures of El Superbeasto (Tom Papa), a suave, yet violent exploitation film actor/director and former masked wrestler, and his sultry "sidekick" and sister, the super-agent Suzi-X (Sheri Moon Zombie), as they prevent the evil Dr. Satan (Paul Giamatti) from taking over the world by marrying the foul-mouthed stripper with the mark of the devil on her backside, Velvet Von Black (Rosario Dawson) . The adventure, set in the mythic world of Monsterland, also features Murray the Robot (Brian Posehn), Suzi-X's sidekick and vehicle, based on the robot featured in the 1939 serial The Phantom Creeps starring Bela Lugosi.THE HAUNTED WORLD OF EL SUPERBEASTO (DVD REVIEW) Cast * Tom Papa as El Superbeasto * Sheri Moon Zombie as Suzi-X * Paul Giamatti as Dr. Satan / Steve Wachowski * Tom Kenny as Rover / Otto / Old Man / Herbie * Rosario Dawson as Velvet Von Black * Brian Posehn as Murray the Robot * Dee Wallace as Trixie * Ken Foree as Luke St. Luke * Geoffrey Lewis as Lenny Crumpski * Rob Paulsen as Michael / Bobby Hyde / Commandant Hess / El Gato / Grossburger / Creature Preacher * Daniel Roebuck as Morris Green * Danny Trejo as Boss Rico * Cassandra Peterson as Amber * Debra Wilson as Cigarette Girl / Bride Frankenstein / Female Patron / Stripper in Hall / Telephone Victim / Old Woman * Clint Howard as Joe Cthulu * Kevin Michael Richardson as Santa Baby * April Winchell as Dame Grace Appleton / Liza / Babs / Dolly / Joan / Gloria / Scripty / Helga Strudel * John DiMaggio as Burt the Spurt * Laraine Newman as Lefty / Kate / Courtney / Smelga Strudel / Betty Sue Lou * Jess Harnell as Soundy / Cameraman / Astronaut / Willey the Worm / Uncle Carl * Charlie Adler as Krongar / Mooney McMoon / Albino Singer * Joe Alaskey as Van Sloan / Jack / Erik the Newscaster * Harland Williams as Gerard the Exterminator * Carlos Alazraqui as Bennie Rodriguez * Sid Haig as Captain Spaulding * Bill Moseley as Otis Driftwood * Tura Satana as Varla * Dee Bradley Baker as Nazi zombie * Rodger Bumpass as Screaming patron * Jeff Bennett as Nerdy patron Production Work began on The Haunted World of El Superbeasto in 2006 and a release date was later scheduled for May 2007, but the film was completed in 2009. In an interview conducted on July 20, 2007 by shocktillyoudrop.com, Zombie explained that, "Nothing really much happening." During that time, the film was still being animated, however, Zombie then began work on Halloween. He informed the animators that he had "to walk away because I can't split my time between two things". Zombie noted that work on The Haunted World of El Superbeasto "started when I was on Rejects and it's now just sitting on a shelf waiting for me to finish Halloween". In a November 2007 interview with Bloody Disgusting, Zombie announced that the film was "almost finished". He went on to say that, although he was then on tour until February, "we will finally finish the music on Superbeasto and it'll be done" afterwards. Rob Zombie had the following to say in a September 28, 2008 posting on the official El Superbeasto Myspace page: "We're down to the end! 3 long years in the making and worth every second. By Halloween this thing will be in the can completely DONE!" According to a blog post on October 29, 2008, Defamer Magazine was privy to a "sneak peek" at scenes from The Haunted World of El Superbeasto, about which they said "it's good to know that if WALL-E falls short on its quest for Oscar gold, we now have another animated contender." In an October 29, 2008, Blender Magazine interview, Rob Zombie stated that "I've been working on [El Superbeasto] for three years, and I'm actually in the last weeks of it — I'm mixing the sound this week. I'm not sure of the release date yet, but that'll be out probably early 2009. It's a full-length adult animated comedy." The film was screen-tested for a 2009 release by Anchor Bay Entertainment. IGN's March 20, 2009 exclusive interview with Rob Zombie revealed that "[The Haunted World of El Superbeasto] was finished, but its release had been delayed because of ownership and legal issues within the company that made the movie, Starz Media." In that same interview, Rob Zombie described the film as "Awesome...this little tiny half-a-million dollar direct-to-video movie that expanded into this $10 million animated extravaganza. And it's awesome, but I don't have a release date yet. It's like an R-rated adult/monster/sex comedy. There's nothing really like it that I can think of. People always say like Ralph Bakshi's stuff, but...it's more like if SpongeBob and Scooby-Doo were filthy." The film, running feature length at 75 minutes, was released on DVD on September 22 of that year. A majority of the songs in the film are written and performed by Chris Hardwick and Mike Phirman's comedy duo Hard 'n Phirm. Director Rob Zombie also references several other films. Tom Papa, writer and the voice of the titular character, incorporated his style of humor into his character. Throughout the film, El Superbeasto often makes observations at unusual moments, like Papa does in his stand-ups. Reception El Superbeasto received mixed reviews. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has received a 40% rating from 5 critics and a 48% from audiences. References External links *Hispanish review of El Superbeasto * * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0419724/soundtrack The Haunted World of El Superbeasto Soundtrack] at the Internet Movie Database Category:2009 films Category:2009 animated films Category:2009 horror films Category:English-language films Category:American animated films Category:American animated horror films Category:American horror films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:American comedy horror films Category:American films Category:American sex comedy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated duos Category:Lucha libre Category:Films directed by Rob Zombie Category:2000s American animated films Category:Films with screenplays by Rob Zombie Category:Film Roman films Category:Film scores by Tyler Bates